plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heat Wave
Heat Wave is a mini-game in the DS version of Plants vs. Zombies. It is the tenth mini-game within the game and replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie in level 3-5. Throughout the mini-game, the game limits the player to four Peashooters, four Lily Pads and two Wall-nuts. They must move the plants around the lawn to defeat the incoming zombies. Icon Wave DS.png|DS Icon Plants The player is given Peashooters, Wall-nuts, and Lily Pads, and while they can be moved, you can only have four Peashooters, two Wall-nuts, and four Lily Pads on the lawn at once. Thus, the plants must be moved to where the incoming zombies are. Zombies *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Ducky Tube Zombie *Zomboni *Gargantuar *Imp *Zombie Yeti* *Only if previously encountered. Strategy Shift your Peashooters around as needed, allocating one row's unneeded defenses toward another, so as to maximize efficiency. For example, if you have a normal Zombie in one row and a Buckethead Zombie in another, drag about three of the Peashooters from the normal Zombie's row into the Buckethead Zombie's row. Remember to make noise when the word "Shout" appears on the bottom of the heat meter. As you progress, some Peashooters will get tired and stop shooting as fast. When you next shout into the microphone, these Peashooters will all turn orange and begin firing at an increased rate, sometimes along with others. Again, move Peashooters around as efficiency dictates. Try to conserve your Wall-nuts and save them for tougher Buckethead Zombies, and remember that the Zomboni and Gargantuar are not stopped by Wall-nuts. Move the Peashooter and blow in the mic so the Gargantuar's Imp doesn't eat your Peashooters. Note: You cannot lose Peashooters, Lily Pads and Wall-nuts to the heat, and you can replace any eaten plant with its seed packet dropped by the next zombie to die. Trivia *Heat Wave replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie since the smaller zombies would be too difficult to see on the DS screen. *Although the game tells the player to shout, simply blowing into the microphone or talking at a normal level will work as well. *This is one of the only Mini-games where plants can be moved around to different locations within a level, the others being Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. **However, it is the only Mini-game in which plants can be moved where the player wants, as plants within the other two move sequentially. *It is possible that enough peas can be fired in a single row that a zombie can be killed after all the Peashooters have been removed from that row. *If at least two plants have been destroyed by the end of the level, the Gargantuar may drop two seed packets: one after death but before falling over, and one after disappearing from the lawn. *As with other Mini-games where seed packets are dropped within a level (i.e. Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, etc), the seed packets will disappear after a certain amount of time if not used. *Placing your Wall-nuts directly in front of the Gargantuar will give your Peashooters a few extra seconds to shoot it, so saving them until the end can help. *Since Pole Vaulting Zombies slow down after jumping a plant, placing a Wall-nut in front of him as soon as he appears is beneficial. It is recommended to reposition the Wall-nut after the Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps to prevent it from being eaten. **There may be a glitch where the Pole Vaulting Zombie will only appear on the bottom row. *The final wave is just a Gargantuar and some Ambush Zombies in the pool. *There is a glitch that shows the Peashooters as black glitched shapes, which may flicker into beta graphics. There may have been a "shout meter" for each plant. The glitch Peashooters are shown normally while being moved, and have red spirals when they are strengthened. *This Mini-game is not available in any version beside the DS version. *Oddly, the heat does not destroy Ice trails any quicker than in normal levels. *This is the only Mini-game in which shouting is used. See Also *Big Trouble Little Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Nintendo DSIWare Mini-games Category:Adventure Mode